


Judy Hopps and the no good, terrible, very bad day

by Storylover_Vodhr



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Grouchy bun, boopersnootle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover_Vodhr/pseuds/Storylover_Vodhr
Summary: Judy is a grouchy little Bun. And the entire precinct is terrified because of it.





	Judy Hopps and the no good, terrible, very bad day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zanrok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanrok/gifts).



“Do... do you think we should say something?”

 The trio of officers, Delgato, Wolford and Clawhauser, all hesitated at the question, and instead looked back to the bunny. She was sitting there, alone, with an expression that could be best described as “angry Grinch”, and so far, no one was willing to go over and question the bunny as to why.

 ”Uh, Wolford, how about you go ask her what’s up. She’s spooking the new guys.”

 The wolf in question frantically shook his head in response. “Hell no. Do I look suicidal to you? You think the new guys are spooked now, just wait until they watch a wolf get completely demolished by a angry bunny.”

 The trio of Wolford, Delgato and Clawhauser then looked over to Francine, and all quickly offered a fake smile. “So-“

 ”No.”

 Delgato was the first to try again. “But-“

 ”No.”

 At that, The trio sighed, and Delgato let out a small grumble. “I bet this because of Wilde’s... lack of presence.”

 Wolford couldn’t help but nod. “Yeah. But he’s supposed to be back today, so hopefully Judy won’t snap until he gets into the bullpen.”

* * *

 The sight that greeted Nick when he finally entered the bullpen was... interesting. 

 Interesting as as in three quarters of the room’s population were huddled in the farthest corner of the room, all cautiously staring at, well, Carrots, with only Francine, McHorn, and Bogo being the only ones who didn’t seem to think that the rabbit wasn’t about to literally explode.

 ”Ah, Lieutenant. Welcome back. Take your seat, and we’ll begin the docket.”

 

Nick made a casual nod, but all the while, kept his eyes on Judy as he walked towards her. And sure enough, once he got close he saw that she looked like she actually wanted to explode, a furious and ugly scowl in the rabbit’s face.

Maybe the rest of the room had the right idea. But that wasn’t enough to scare Nick away. He’d seen what the rabbit could do, but he knew how to play Judy like a fiddle.

 ”Sup, Fluff? You still need those hoppy disks you asked for?”

 At his question, the already quiet room went dead silent, with even Bogo stopping to see how this panned out. 

And, as Nick expected, Judy made a funny grinding noise, and had turned her head towards him. The expression she held offered little more then death, mainly towards him, but Nick was undeterred.

“Hey now. Don’t be mad, be hoppy.”

Judy made another grinding noise, her head slowly turning to the side, and Nick smiled. One more, and he could break out his secret weapon.

“So, sorry I was late, my hareplane had some issues. It was flown by Amelia Hareheart.”

Judy’s expression seemed to implode upon itself as if she had just been force-fed the world’s sourest lemon, and she started to shake. And, somewhere in the background, Nick could’ve sworn he heard someone mumble some last rites. 

It was time.

Nick couldn’t help himself, and made a genuine smile as he lifted his paw up, and gently pushed a finger against her nose.

“Boop.”

There was a mass intake of breath at that, and the whole room, sans Bogo, watched in fear, waiting for Nick to get mauled.

And, all the while, Judy sat in place, frozen.

”Oh, he a dead fox.”

Nick rolled his eyes at the comment. Of ye of little faith.

And, after what seemed to be an eternity, Judy finally responded.

”Pfft. Heh, heh...”

And just like that, the almost unbearable tension that had filled the room died, and Judy started laughing. And, while Judy laughed almost hysterically, Nick simply leaned back, smiled, and enjoyed her laughter. 

“Still got it.”

But, after a half minute of Judy laughing, The Chief got tired of waiting, and spoke up. “Sargeant Wilde, **Sit down**.”

It took her a second, but she quickly sat beside Nick, a face splitting grin on her face.

“Thanks, Slick.”

”Love you too, Carrots.”

**Author's Note:**

> As this fancy piece of thingabooble in front of me states, I am required to gift this to Zanrok, due to the word “Grinch” being used in the story. No clue why, but hey, I ain’t gonna just break the law.
> 
> Also, written from my phone, so it’s short, and probably formatted funky. Oh well.
> 
> Also, a spiritual successor to fast-tracked, because why not.


End file.
